parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Water Rat Detective
The Great Water Rat Detective is another cartoon movie-spoof and parody of Disney's "The Great Mouse Detective". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast - Basil of Baker Street - Rat (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) - Dr. David Q. Dawson - Mole (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) - Toby - Bruno (Cinderella) - Olivia Flaversham - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) - Hiram Flaversham - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) - Mrs. Judson - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) - Professor Ratigan - Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) - Fidget - Carface (w/ Killer and Belladonna as extras; All Dogs Go to Heaven 1&2) - Ratigan's Thugs - Shenzi, Banzai, Ed (The Lion King), Arthur, Cecil (Jungle Cubs), Kaa (The Jungle Book), Ben Ali Gator (Fantasia), Bud, Lou (Krypto the Superdog), The Beagle Boys (DuckTales) and The Grnd Duke's Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) - Bartholomew - Hunch (Rock-a-Doodle) - Felicia - Lucifer (Cinderella) - Sherlock Holmes - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) - Dr. Watson - Bromley (The Swan Princess) - The Barmaid - Mama Heffalump (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) - Juggling Octopus - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) - Frog and Salamander on Bike - Mr. Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) and Bill the Lizard (Alice in Wonderland (1951) - Miss Kitty - Duchess (The Aristocats) - Miss Kitty's Sisters - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) and Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) - Queen Moustoria - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) Scenes *The Great Water Rat Detective part 1: Kidnapped/Main Titles *The Great Water Rat Detective part 2: Mole (Dawson) Finds Tanya Mousekewitz (Olivia) *The Great Water Rat Detective part 3: Enter Rat (Basil) *The Great Water Rat Detective part 4: Enter Red (Ratigan) *The Great Water Rat Detective part 5: ("The World's Greatest Criminal Mind") *The Great Water Rat Detective part 6: The Unusual Footprints/Here's Bruno (Toby) *The Great Water Rat Detective part 7: At the Toy Store *The Great Water Rat Detective part 8: Carface, Killer and Belladonna Kidnaps Tanya/The Chase *The Great Water Rat Detective part 9: 'There's Always a Chance, Doctor'/Reunion *The Great Water Rat Detective part 10: Red's Plan *The Great Water Rat Detective part 11: Rat's Observation *The Great Water Rat Detective part 12: At the Pub *The Great Water Rat Detective part 13: ("Let Me Be Good to You") *The Great Water Rat Detective part 14: The Bar Fight/Following Killer (Fidget) *The Great Water Rat Detective part 15: Rat and Red's Confrontation *The Great Water Rat Detective part 16: Red's Death Trap/("Goodbye So Soon")/The Queen's Doom *The Great Water Rat Detective part 17: 'We Set the Trap Off Now!' *The Great Water Rat Detective part 18: At Buckingham Palace *The Great Water Rat Detective part 19: The Big Ben Chase (part 1) *The Great Water Rat Detective part 20: The Big Ben Chase (part 2) *The Great Water Rat Detective part 21: 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case *The Great Water Rat Detective part 22: End Credits/End Titles and "Goodbye So Soon" Category:AnimationMovies411 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies